Remember Me
by Pawprinter
Summary: Hermione and Fred have been dating sense her 4th Year. When Fred gets hit by the wall he loses all memories from the past four years. Follow Hermione through the next few years as she tries to overcome the loss. "He has to remember me!" Hermione/Fred. George/Hermione. Fred/Angelina. My entry for the Twin Exchange July Challenge.
1. Godric's Hollow

**Hey! It's Pawprinter! How's everyone doing?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay, so this is a drabble type story. Some chapters are 1000 words long and some chapters are 100 words long. It all depends on the situations that are happening in the chapter. For this chapter it would be just the setup, with a few clues (saying how long Hermione/Fred has been dating and when they got together). **

**Also this story is written for The Twin Exchange July 2012 Monthly Challenge. For this month you had to enter last month saying you wanted to participate. Then on the first of July I was given the Main Character: Hermione, and the injury was memory loss. I had a great idea, but I had a hard time getting myself away from writing a different story. But I wrote this story quickly, not wanting to miss the due date (I know it's quite a long time away, but I was getting worried because my plot points I wrote were longer than these first few chapters). **

**Anyway, I hope you like this story. I had a great time writing it! **

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Godric's Hollow**

_December 24, 1997 – Godric's Hollow_

* * *

Hermione stood looking at the grave of James and Lily Potter. Her best mate, Harry Potter, held Hermione's hand tightly in his as they stared at the gravestone.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." Harry whispered. Hermione smiled and looked over to Harry.

"Happy Christmas." Hermione replied. Harry sighed at the look of sadness in Hermione's eyes.

"I know I'm not your favourite person to spend Christmas with, but… I just…" Harry stumbled over his words. "Fred's safe." Harry chocked out. Hermione looked to the ground. "I mean…"

"I get it, Harry." Hermione said. She looked back to Harry. "It's just the first Christmas sense Yule that we haven't been together. I miss him, we've been dating sense Yule and it's hard." Hermione whispered. Harry smiled a sad smile.

"I love you." Harry said. Hermione put on her brave face.

"I love you, too." Hermione said. "Happy Christmas."

* * *

**Review, please!**

******So if you liked this chapter, you can vote for me on the "Twin Exchange" profile. The poll opens on July 20th and closes on Aug. 10th. **


	2. Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

_May 2, 1998 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed, sending curse after curse at the man. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted in glee as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three Stunning Spells. "You actually are joking, Perce! I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"

The air exploded in a blast of rubble, dust, and fire. Hermione turned into Harry's shoulder, blocking her eyes from the dust and rubble flying everywhere around the hall. Hermione heard chokes coming from my right, and she felt coughs rumbled through the body she was leaning on. Hermione took in a deep breath of air, trying to calm her nerves. But she took in a lung full of dust, and started coughing like crazy, kneeling over. Hermione gave one last cough and straightened up, trying to see if anyone was hurt from the explosion.

"Fred? NO!" Hermione's eyes widened and her blood froze along with the rest of her body when she heard the screams of Percy. Her heart started pounding one hundred times faster than it should have gone and her breath got caught in her throat.

She pushed Harry's hand off her shoulder and started running towards the rubble. Hermione stumbled over her own two feet more than a couple of times from not paying attention to what was under her feet. Hermione was choking on the dust still floating in the air, her eyes stinging from the dust hitting her eyes.

Shouts filled the hall, echoing off of the empty walls, but Hermione couldn't make out any of the voices. She couldn't see through the amount of dust clouding over everything, but what she could see wasn't too good. It looked like the entire wall had been blown off where everyone had been standing.

Hermione stumbled on the mountain of wall rubble and nearly burst out in tears. Fred's body had a few chunks of wall coving his front, a few bits of rubble around his body, and a few chunks of rubble under his body. He had a few deep cuts, with the dust clotting the blood flow before he lost a lot of blood. He had a bump on his head, and it looked like a broken arm maybe. There wasn't too much damage done to him.

"Fred!" George called out. Hermione fell to her knees beside George, tears of relief filling her eyes. "Fred, wake up!" George called again. He turned to Hermione with wide, scared eyes. "Why isn't he waking up!"

"He is knocked out, George." Hermione chocked out. George let out a strangled sob and fell onto Hermione's shoulder. She wrapped her arms tightly around George and put her head against his shoulder and started crying. Fred was safe, he would be okay.

* * *

**Review, please!**

******So if you liked this chapter, you can vote for me on the "Twin Exchange" profile. The poll opens on July 20th and closes on Aug. 10th. **

**Paw**

**xxx**


	3. Lost

**Chapter 3: Lost**

_May 5, 1998 - St. Mungo's_

* * *

Hermione held Fred's hand tightly, with her forehead rested against it. It had been three days. Three days of sitting beside Fred's bedside and pray he would wake soon. All Hermione wanted to do was smother him in kisses, and look into his eyes.

The war had ended three days ago, yet Fred hadn't woken up. Almost everyone else that got hurt during the battle was up, but Fred still slept. Nobody, not even the healers, could figure out what was wrong with Fred that he wasn't waking up, like the rest of the injured.

"Hermione, you up?" Hermione sat up and looked across Fred's bed. George sat in a chair, tightly gripping Fred's hand.

"Yeah." Hermione answered.

"Do you think Fred will ever wake up?" George asked. Hermione looked away from George, and looked down at Fred.

"Fred…" Hermione struggled for words. She swore she felt Fred's hand move the slightest bit in her grasp, but she pushed the thought out of her head. Hermione knew that it wasn't Fred waking up, Hermione lost hope after the first ten hand movements she thought she felt. She looked down towards her fiancé.

"I know Fred's strong, but…" George dropped his sentence and looked down at his twin with wide eyes. "Hermione, did you feel that!" George asked. He jumped up from his chair, grabbing Fred's shoulder. "Fred! Fred! Fred, wake up!" George called. Hermione looked around the room and bit her lip. The rest of the Weasley's plus Harry were all sleeping on chairs or on the floor. "Hermione, he's waking!" George hissed excitedly. He stopped shaking Fred, and with him still bouncing he turned to his family. "MUM! Mum, wake up! Fred is coming around!" George yelled. Hermione gasped and jumped up from her chair when she felt Fred's hand move.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione called. Still the woman slept. George kept talking quickly in a hushed whisper to Fred, and now Hermione could feel Fred starting to wake up fully. "MOLLY!" Hermione called. Mrs. Wealsey's eyes flew open and looked at Hermione, confused.

"He's waking, mum! He's waking!" George called. Mrs. Wealsey jumped up from the chair and flew over to the foot of Fred' bed. By this time the rest of the room's occupants were slowly coming to their senses, screaming out the door and at Fred.

Slowly Fred's eyes opened and everyone in the room fell silent. Fred stared blankly at the celling, taking in a few deep breaths. Hermione stood frozen, just staring at Fred. It had been so long sense she had seen Fred without any danger or worry. Hermione let out a sob and through her arms around Fred. Fred looked startled at the young witch throwing herself at him, he just lay there frozen. Hermione pulled back slowly and puzzled.

"Fred?" Hermione asked. Everyone turned to look between the hurt on Hermione's face to the confusion on Fred's face.

"Fred, are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked quickly, trying to draw attention away from Hermione. Fred turned to his mother.

"I'm feeling fine." Fred said slowly, turning back to look at Hermione. Hermione bit her lip and stared intensely at Harry. Harry's brows were crunched together as he looked at Hermione worried. Harry's eyes flicked to Fred then back to Hermione and he raised his eyebrow. Hermione turned away from Harry and looked down at Fred.

_Obviously he was just shaken from having a wall almost crush him, that's all._ Hermione told herself. She looked down at Fred, who was still staring up at Hermione in confusion.

"Are you sure you're okay, love?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Fred looked even more confused at that. Fred looked away quickly from Hermione and turned to his twin.

"What happened? I can't remember much." Fred said. George opened his mouth to speak, but Fred caught him off. "Black got me, didn't he?" Fred spat. He turned and looked at all of the room's occupants. "Damn it! I should have been ready!" Fred yelled. Hermione looked up at George, confused. Fred looked up at Harry with worry in his eyes. "You're okay though, right? Black didn't get you, did he?"

"What is he talking about?" Ginny whispered to Hermione. She looked over to Ginny and shrugged.

"Answer me!" Fred called out. Hermione jumped and took a step back. "What happened?" Fred all but yelled.

"A wall fell on you, mate." George said. Fred looked from Harry to George, utterly confused. "Hermione and I got you outta there though." George said. He grinned at Hermione, going back to how she acted when her love got crushed by the wall. "She went a bit crazy, like that time Krum pushed you into the black lake… with the ice." George said. Hermione smiled. Fred looked to Hermione looking very confused.

"Why was Krum around here?" Fred asked. "And why would he push me into the black lake!" Fred fumed. Hermione bit her lip, butterflies growing in her stomach.

"He was here for the Tournament." George said.

"And he pushed you into the lake because I chose you over him for Yule." Hermione said slowly. Fred looked even more confused, if that was at all possible.

"What the hell is Tournament!" Fred yelled out, his confusion coming out in rage. "And what is Yule? And why would I take _Granger_ to it?" Fred snapped. Hermione took a few steps back, a look of horror on her face. George looked horrified at Fred, along with the rest of the family.

Hermione felt tears start to build up in her eyes, and she turned around and ran for the door, tears now running down her face. She threw the door open and ran down the hall. Hermione ran through the hospital, not watching where she was going, thus running into a few doors along the way. She slid down the brick wall outside the hospital, buried her head in her hands and started sobbing. Not even thirty second later did she get pulled into someone's arms. She wrapped her arms around the neck of the person and started sobbing into the shoulder. From a few deep breaths she knew it was Harry.

"I heard to doctor say he has memory loss." Harry whispered to Hermione. Hermione felt like throwing up, knowing that her fears had been right. "He lost his memories from the end of our third year to now." Harry whispered. Hermione tightened her arms around his neck and started sobbing harder.

"They can heal it, right?" Hermione asked through sobs. Harry buried his face in Hermione's curls. "He has to remember me!"

"I don't know, 'Mione." Harry whispered. Hermione's sobs turned louder. "You're supposed to be the smart one." Harry whispered. Hermione laughed a wet laugh. Harry sighed and pulled Hermione away from him. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she would look him in the eyes. "But we will be okay. It will all work out in the end, Hermione." Harry whispered. Hermione's bottom lip trembled and she nodded.

* * *

**Longer chapter, eh?**

**Review, please!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	4. The Burrow

**Chapter 4: The Burrow**

_May 19, 1998 – The Burrow_

* * *

Hermione carried a tray of tea up the stairs of The Burrow, headed up to Ron's room. She passed the twin's door and instantly heard shouts coming from inside. Hermione halted on her way up the stairs, bit her lip, and pressed her ear against their door.

"You can't keep living like this, Fred!" George yelled.

"I don't love her! I have to keep living like this!" Hermione was sure this was Fred. Hermione sighed sadly and looked at the ground.

At St. Mungo's the doctor tried to heal the memory loss, but some injuries are too extensive for even magic to heal. The doctor practically said that there was no way to regain his memories, and that they would have to deal with him. Hermione would have strangled the man if it weren't for Harry and George.

Now it had been two weeks sense they left St. Mungo's. Hermione had only seen Fred a handful of times, and in all of those times Fred ignored her completely. George had filled her in to as what was going on.

Fred had lost all of his memories from the end of her third year to when he got hit with the wall. He denied everything George told him, sometimes accusing him of making lies. Things weren't going too well, and Hermione knew it. It hurt Hermione knowing that Fred didn't love her anymore, that he didn't care for her anymore. He would call her Grange again, no more Mya or 'Mione from him.

"Believe me, you do love her. Deep down, you know you love her too." George raged. Hermione tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

"I haven't, don't, and will never love Granger, George." Fred yelled. Hermione heard George growl.

"Her name is Hermione!"

"I don't give a-" Hermione back away from the door, her eyes swimming with tears. She ran up the remaining stairs and ran into the bathroom closest to Ron's room. She threw open the door, slammed in closed, locked it, and slid to the ground in a sobbing mess.

She was mourning her fiancé. Fred was still very much alive, but the memory loss made him a different mad. To Hermione, he Fred was dead. In place of her Fred was a different Fred. Hermione had never had anyone in that way before Fred, and she's always wished for that kind of love when she was young. Hermione now knew what that love felt like, Hermione needed it. She felt empty without his love. Hermione was in mourning, she was mourning for the most amazing guy in the world, and for a love she had and might never have again.

She really wished that wall never hit her Fred.

* * *

**Review!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	5. Flat Heart

**Chapter 5: Flat Heart**

_June 2, 1998 – George & Fred's Flat_

* * *

"Thanks for coming, 'Mione." George said. Hermione smiled sadly and stepped into the very familiar flat. She walked to the living room where she saw Harry, Lee, Angelina, and all of the other Weasley's.

"Anything to help." Hermione said. George nodded and smiled. Hermione smiled stiffly and walked over to where Harry, Lee, and Angelina were talking in hushed whispers. Hermione sat down on the couch and leaned into Harry's shoulder. Lee looked over to his best mate's fiancé.

"How ya doin', Hermione?" Lee asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know anymore." Hermione answered honestly. She pushed off of Harry's shoulder, but still slumped forward in depression. "I… I'm confused." Hermione said.

"Like how?" Angie asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I mean… I love Fred. I know he's my other half, but that was the Fred before the wall fell, the old Fred. Now, I don't know him. I don't know this Fred." Hermione said sadly. Sometime during Hermione's speech everyone fell silent and turned to Hermione. George had walked over to Hermione, and kneeled in front of her. "This Fred is different, he doesn't love me. He doesn't want me. He doesn't even want to believe that we were going to be married." Hermione said sadly.

"That's not true, Granger." Every head in the room spun to the entrance to the flat, to see Fred. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his beautiful eyes narrowed slightly. "I want to believe everything people tell me, but I can't remember any of it. I desperately want to believe it, but there is no proof. All I remember about you is being a nosy bookworm that liked my younger brother. I don't know you either. I only know the girl who was a bookworm and the girl who is crying all the time." Fred said. "Both of those personalities don't match up with the description of the girl I supposedly loved."

"War change us all, mate." Lee said in defence of Hermione. Hermione lightly touched Lee's shoulder to show that she appreciated his help. "Hermione is the same girl. She is wonderful. I know how happy she can make you." Lee said. Fred shook his head in denial.

"I can't see it." Fred said. He looked at Hermione with a slight hurt face, as if regretting what he said. "I have no doubt that Granger is a great girl, but not for me." Fred said. He looked at Lee straight in his eyes. "I don't know what war is, Lee. The only war that I remember was when The Burrow was broken into and mum tortured. That's all. I don't know anything that happened in the world for the past five years." Fred said. He turned to Hermione. "I want to believe that we had something, I really, truly want too…" Fred said. Hermione choked up.

"We can try then; we won't have to pick up where we left off. We can start at the beginning, I don't care, but I want to be with you." Hermione whispered hoarsely. Her voice started cracking near the end. Fred shook his head. Hermione sniffed. "You said you wanted to believe that we had something, why can't you believe that we can have something?" Hermione asked, hurt flashing across her face.

"I don't know if I want to be with you." Fred said. Hermione let out a dry sob.

"You sa-"

"I said that I want to believe that we had something. Had." Fred said softly. Both Lee and Harry took hold of Hermione's hands that were holding theirs. "I'm sorry, Granger, but I don't feel it." Fred said. Hermione nodded stiffly. She pulled her hands away from the boys and stood up briskly. She picked up her bag from the floor and walked up to Fred. It was obvious that she was trying not to start sobbing.

"Very well, _Weasley_." Hermione choked. Fred's face flashed hurt by her using his last name, just like she used to when she was in her third year. Hermione held out her hand stiffly, her palm facing up. There, in the middle of her hand, sat a beautiful gold band. Fred looked down at the ring and started shaking his head quickly. "Here is the engagement ring back." Hermione forced out. Fred shook his head franticly again.

"Keep it. It's yours, the War Me gave it to you." Fred said. Hermione glared at Fred.

"You take it back." Hermione ordered. Fred shook his head again.

"No, Grang-" Fred stopped when Hermione turned around. She turned to face the rest of the room's occupants who were all staring at her.

"George, you can take it then." Hermione said. She tossed the ring to George who caught it at the last second.

Hermione never wanted to be reminded of what could have been. She wasn't sure who this Fred was, she wasn't sure if she still loved him. She could see the old Fred hidden under layers, but Hermione wasn't sure if that Fred would ever show like he used to.

Hermione turned back to Fred and coughed.

"Call me if you remember." Hermione whispered. She turned to George once again. "And you call if you need any help." Hermione said. Harry jumped up from the couch along with Ginny and Ron. They all shared the same thoughts of trying to help Hermione through her loss. Hermione walked out of the room, the tears already flowing down her face.

"Wait up!" Harry called. He jogged out of the room, quickly catching up to Hermione. Seconds later Ron and Ginny caught up with Hermione.

"Thanks, guys." Hermione whispered. She wiped her tears away from her face and smiled sadly. "But you don't have to come with me." Hermione said. Ginny put her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"You need us; of course we are going to come." Ginny said. Ron smiled and nodded.

Hermione hated Augustus Rookwood. If it weren't for him, Fred would still love her.

* * *

**Reviews would be loved!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	6. Neverland

**Chapter 6: Neverland**

_May 13, 1999 – St. Mungo's_

* * *

"What do you mean…?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted. She gripped George's hand from the news they just received from the healer.

"I mean just as I said." The healer said. "If he hasn't regained any memories, they are likely not to ever come back." I was at a loss for words. Fred had made sure that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and George came with him to the healer. For sure the only reason Fred wanted those three to go with him to the healer was because they were the only three who truly believed that Fred would get his memory back.

"You mean… I won't ever get my memories back?" Fred asked in a scared voice. The healer nodded solemnly.

"I'm so very sorry, Mr. Weasley." The healer said. Fred nodded his head slowly.

"What if he happens to look in a Pensieve with the last few years through someone else's eyes? Would that be safe for him?" Hermione asked quickly. The Healer turned around to face her.

"It wouldn't make a difference. He will know it's true, he would know what has gone on in the last years-"

"I already know what happened. Hermione, George, mum, and others have explained it quite clearly to me with great detail." Fred interrupted.

"But he wouldn't know how he felt. Mr. Weasley wouldn't know how he felt. And in situations during the war he might wonder why he did that and blame others for his decisions." The healer continued explaining like Fred never interrupted. "It also possesses the problem of Mr. Weasley going into a full panic attack, damaging his body and mind permanently." The healer started. "It would just make a bigger problem. It wouldn't be a good idea."

"Thank you." Molly whispered. Hermione took her hand in hers, smiling a reassuring smile at the woman.

"Now I know you know the drill. Mr. Weasley, please come for a brain scan in the next room." The healer said. Fred got up from the bed, smiling slightly at all of us sitting in the chairs. Once he left the room, Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. Hermione leaned into George's side and started sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, wishing he could protect Hermione from the horrors of Fred's memory loss.

"He's really going to be clueless to what happened in those years…" Molly stated. George looked at his mother like she had three heads.

"Of course not!" George hissed. "We're going to keep trying to get his to remember." George insisted. "I'm not going to give up for at least a few more years, if not the rest of my life." George added.

"Me too." Hermione wimped from George's shoulder. Molly sighed and shook her head.

"The fire of hope can only burn for so long." Molly whispered.

* * *

**I would love reviews!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**

**xxx**


	7. Three Musketeers

**Chapter 7: Three Musketeers**

_September 9, 1999 – Twin's Flat_

* * *

"What else can we do?" Hermione asked. George shrugged. They had the same conversation at least three times per day, trying to find ways to help Fred. Molly had given up hope not even two months ago, leaving Hermione and George as the last people with hope. Even the healers had given up hope.

"We can get him back to Hogwarts in nine months or so… The anniversary of The Battle. Everyone still alive is going to be there, it might jog Fred's memory with everyone back at school." George suggested. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"That's a good idea, we'll be doing that." Hermione said. George smiled and nodded. There was a pause between their talking. Hermione snuggled closer into George's side and sighed from the heat.

"Do you still love him?" George asked suddenly. Hermione looked up at George and nodded.

"I love him very much." Hermione whispered. "He's acting more and more like the old Fred and it hurts me, but it also makes me so happy knowing he could change his mind about us." Hermione said. "I love him so much, it hurts. It hurts knowing that he doesn't love me back." George shook his head.

"He loves you, I can see it." George said. He sighed. "It might not be the same type of love like he used to, but he loves you like a sister. He does still love you." George said. Hermione smiled sadly.

"I love him like I always had." Hermione whispered. George smiled.

"I know."

"George, can you tell me a memory?" Fred asked. He walked into the room and smiled at his only people who still believed in him regaining his memories. George smiled at Hermione and got up from the couch.

"Sure, Fred." George said.

"Can you tell me about Yule…" Fred continued talking to George as they walked further into the flat. Hermione smiled at her boys.

Her boys.

* * *

**Review :D**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	8. Hope Gone

**Chapter 8: Hope Gone**

_June 18, 2001_

* * *

Hermione walked in the room with a pained expression on her face. Fred walked in behind her, with a confused expression. George looked up from his Hogwarts trunk he had finally got to unpacking, and looked to Hermione. George raised his eyebrow in question, but Hermione just shook her head.

"Just the girl I was looking for." George called out. He got up from the couch and walked over to Hermione. "I need you to come and help me down in the back room." George said. Hermione nodded. "And you, Fred, will need to man the front of the shop with Ronnie." George told his twin. Fred nodded.

"Thanks for the story, 'Mione." Fred said. He patted her shoulder and left the shop. Hermione groaned and fell onto the couch after he was gone. George walked over to where Hermione sat and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"What went on in there?" George asked, now concerned for Hermione. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

"We talk about our engagement." Hermione mumbled. "Well I told him the memory."

"I guess nothing happened?" George asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing. He doesn't even remember what other events happened that day." Hermione muttered. George sighed.

"We knew this was how it was going to go today." George said. "He just doesn't have his memory anymore." Hermione looked at him, confused.

"Are you saying that you don't think that he will ever get his memory back?" Hermione asked softly. George looked at Hermione guiltily. Hermione shook her head. "Do you still have hope?"

"I have hope, yes." George said. Hermione let out a breath. George looked to Hermione and smiled. "But sometimes I wish that our hope would die out." George joked. Hermione looked confused and amused at George's statement.

"Why?" Hermione asked. George smiled.

"So I won't feel guilty when we start dating." George said. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"You have good points, George." Hermione said. George smiled at the lovely witch.

* * *

**Thanks! Review, please!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	9. Left Behind

**Chapter 9: Left Behind**

_March 26, 2002 – Twin's Flat_

* * *

Hermione sat on the trunk at the foot of Fred's bed. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears as she watched him sleep. Her eyes were all red and puff from the tears she already cried only a few minutes before.

"I don't know about you anymore." Hermione whispered.

Only Hermione had hope in Fred. Not even Fred had hope in himself anymore; he had given up getting his memories back a month ago. Even George had lost his hope. Hermione had no hope left. Over the four years, she had given all her hope. Hermione was driven by want of getting the old Fred back, the Fred before the wall. But now Hermione wasn't even sure if that old Fred would be there if he got his memories back. Hermione was sure that the Fred she had now would be the Fred she had forever.

Hermione had talked to Fred about everything over the past four years. She talked about their years together over four times, and George had talked about Fred's missing memories with him. But they were sure that nothing would get Fred's memories back. George had dropped out, leaving Hermione with Fred.

Before Fred went to sleep, Hermione had tried the memory when Fred asked her to Yule. Still he didn't remember anything about the dance or even asking Hermione. Fred didn't remember the color of Hermione's dress, the smell of the Hall, or any of the music played. He couldn't remember who anyone went with whom. He was lost; he couldn't remember anything no matter how hard he tried.

Hermione knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to remember anything from those years. It was a lost hope; Fred wouldn't get the memories back. Fred would never go back to the way he was before the wall.

Hermione stood up from the trunk and walked to Fred's bedroom doorway. When she reached the door she turned back to Fred. She smiled sadly at his sleeping form.

"I still love you, Fred." Hermione whispered. "I love you like my brother." Hermione added. "But maybe this is for the best." Hermione whispered. She turned and left the room, leaving her want and hope behind.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**Thanks,**

**Paw**


	10. Remember Me

**Chapter 10: Remember Me**

_July 16, 2008 – Fred's Flat_

* * *

It was around five years ago when Fred moved out of his and George's flat. George' stayed in the same flat, his now-wife moving in with him, and Fred moved into the floor above George's floor.

Fred sat in front of his trunk in the middle of his room. He was going through his Hogwarts trunk, clearing out some of his stuff so his fiancé could move in. Fred had been dating Angelina Johnson for the past four or five years and just asked her to marry him a week ago. Now Angie was moving in with Fred.

Lots had happened over the past few years. Hermione and George got married and were living with their girl, Hope-Anne. Ron and Luna had got married and had a child, Harry and Ginny got married and had two children, Bill and Fleur had three children, Charlie got engaged, Percy got married and had two children, and Fred had got engaged.

Nothing else had changed. Hermione, Fred, George, and Angie all hung out a lot because of their closeness before the war and after the war. Even after ten years, Fred hadn't regained any memories. There was nothing he could remember from the years of dating Hermione. Fred only knew what happened from what people told him. He didn't remember any of his own memories, any of his own feeling, or anything.

Fred pulled out his last broken quill at the bottom of his trunk. That was the last thing in the trunk.

Fred smiled and tossed the broken quill to the garbage bin on the other side of the room. It landed in the bin with a clunk. Fred turned to the pile of loose notes and papers from his school years. Fred picked up the stack of around twenty pages and started flipping through them.

Fred read the first three words to see if it was worth saving or not. He found a few pages worth keeping of transfiguration notes, a few recipes of prank products, and a letter. Fred put down all of the papers other than the letter, and opened the letter up.

_Dear Freddie,_

Fred paused in reading. He never remembered receiving a letter that addressed him as Freddie. Fred looked back to the letter and read through it slowly. Fred looked at the very bottom of the letter and swallowed a lump in his throat.

_With lots of love,_

'_Mione (June 30, 1997 – 5pm)_

The letter floated down from Fred's hands and a glossy look came over his eyes. After a few seconds Fred fell to his knees in front of his Hogwarts trunk. His hand clutched his shirt over his heart and he closed his eyes tightly.

"I remember."

* * *

**So how did you like the story? I thought it was quite good. Any thoughts about how Hermione acted? How Fred acted? How I messed up writing or something?**

**So if you liked anything in this story, you can vote for me on the "Twin Exchange" profile. The poll opens on July 20th and closes on Aug. 10th.**

* * *

**To the questions...**

**Will there be a sequel?: Sadly there will be no sequel. I don't have many good ideas for a sequel. And this story was written for the Twin Exchange Challenge, meaning that this story has to be done before July 20th. I wouldn't be able to write a sequel before then, sadly. I'm sorry! I loved this story, and if I had more time I probably would have made a sequel and made this story better. (No sequel also means no continuing with this story, sorry!)**

**Are you saying that all these years all he had to do is read a letter he got from her to regain his memories?: Yeah, pretty much. With Fred going through his Hogwarts trunk and seeing items from his past with Hermione it pulled some memories up. And with Fred thinking about Hermione's family, and thinking about Angie, and reading a letter from Hermione made him remember. So yes, if Fred went through his trunk before (like ten years before) then he would have got all of his memories. **

**How did Fred get his memories back?: The letter is dated June 30, 1997. This is the day that Dumbledore got murdered, thus starting the war. Fred recodnized the date from stories that people told him and remembered that, that was pretty much the start of the climax of the war. Fred then got all of the memories of his back from the war and before that.**

**What did the letter say?: It pretty much described the events of Hermione's day. Nothing special, but Fred could tell that she really loved him through the words.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Kisses,**

**Paw**

**xxx**


End file.
